


Shot Above the Heart (And You're to Blame)

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lisa and Ianto got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Above the Heart (And You're to Blame)

Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the meeting table, glad that he was only there to get some filing done, cursing whatever crazy, drunken decision had led to his late-night adventure. Going out for drinks with his friends from uni had been a mistake, and he was fast being reminded of that. Bran and Will were the kind of people who would immediately leap on a bad choice and declare it “excellent” and “choice,” and that was something that he should have remembered before asking them for assistance with his “little problem.”

Ugh, that was a stupid idea, really, he told himself, resisting the urge to bang his head against the desk. Bran and Will were to blame for the tattoo on his ass—a Welsh dragon, chosen for its patriotic value during one serious bender—and now they were going to be to blame for his newest body modification.

He hissed suddenly his shirt moved against his nipples, jarring his newest jewelry. He honestly didn’t know how people did this on a regular basis, erotic value or no. It was painful, to say the least, and he had yet to discover anyone with whom he was tempted to share that particular addition.

Except Lisa. Then again, he’d had a thing for Lisa for longer than he tended to want to admit to. And given the way Lisa tended to act—that was to say, like she knew something he didn’t, and that something was exciting and adventurous—Ianto would have been willing to bet that she wouldn’t be put off by a little silver.

Sighing, Ianto tried to pay attention to the pile of paperwork sitting on top of the table. These reports weren’t going to file themselves. Fantasizing about Lisa? Dear heaven, but he was losing it.

\----

 

With his nipples finally healed—and lord, but that had been a long waiting experience, and no mistake!—Ianto was ready for some fun. He’d spent enough time being mocked by Bran and Will about his jewelry and the way his now so-sensitive nipples made him twitch; it was time for him to reap some of the benefit of what he had sown. He swore to himself that that was the only reason he was going out drinking with his mates again tonight, conveniently ignoring the fact that neither they nor he was that stupid.

“Hey, there’s a hot one,” Bran declared drunkenly, pointing out someone who had just entered the pub.

Ianto looked up, knowing full well that Bran’s taste dropped off the face of a cliff when he was completely pissed—which he was—and nearly spat out the beer in his mouth. Lisa. Lisa Hallett. That was who had just walked in the door of the pub, looking as poised and as powerful as ever. She had come with a group of friends, and she was laughing and joking with them. She was beautiful.

He made a point for the rest of the night of attracting her attention, of gaining and keeping her attention on him. He was as charming as he knew how, and she seemed to be enjoying it. As the night went on, she spent more and more time with him, finally saying goodbye to her girlfriends as they left and she stayed with Ianto.

They closed out the pub that night, and when Ianto left, he left with Lisa.

\----

 

“Ah, Lisa!” he gasped, his fingers tightening around her upper arms. He fought the urge to buck up beneath her as a frisson of energy rattled down his spine, powerful and pleasant.

She grinned down at him. Her teeth were straight and white, glowing dimly in the dingy, shadowy dark of Ianto’s flat. As soon as they had entered the room—Ianto leading backwards, Lisa propelling him towards his destination with a fierce eagerness—she had slammed him into the wall, just beside the door. She’d reached out blindly, slapping at the wall until her palm landed on the switchplate and cut the lights off.

From then on, she’d been all over him, unrestrained. Most of her focus had been on the shining silver rings through his nipples. Since he had stripped his shirt off, she had not left them alone. 

Straddling Ianto’s hips, Lisa growled playfully for a second before leaning down and rapidly sucking his left nipple into her mouth. She pinned him down, hands on his shoulders, as he surged upwards. When she was certain that she had full control over him—or at least as much control as she was going to need—she released his nipple and then, after a second’s hesitation, bit down sharply.

Ianto surged upwards again—or at least he tried to. Lisa kept him pinned down, chuckling low and deep in her throat as a soft sob ripped past Ianto’s lips.

To think. It would only get better…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2010's kink bingo square, "nippleplay"


End file.
